Or I will cut you
by DressandTie
Summary: so we are all aware  I hope  of Mercedes' cutting skills, so I think its time that Kurtie returned the favour - spoilers for The Purple Piano Project


**Oh hey there**

**I am currently (well I was when I started this) in a rut about what to do next for BfD so thought that I'd write a one-shot so here goes:**

**So we are all aware of Mercedes' cutting skills so I thought it was time for Kurtie to repay the favour**

* * *

><p>"What if he hates me?" the footballer asked.<p>

"He won't don't worry so much "stroking his arm, Mercedes tried to calm down her boyfriend. The new couple were sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for Kurt to arrive. The school year had not started yet but Mercedes could not wait to introduce her best friend to her new beau.

"Here he comes" the diva said lifting her head from where it was resting on Shane's shoulder as she saw Kurt's Navigator pull up outside.

"This is nearly as bad as meeting your parents for the first time. I'm a footballer I can guarantee that he's going to hate me just on principle."

"He won't" Mercedes followed Kurt's movements to the door. "You weren't one of the guys who picked on him. I don't hate you and neither will he."

Shane smiled, well until he saw Kurt in the queue for coffee, then he paled ever so slightly. Mercedes giggled and waved Kurt over.

"Kurt, I want you to meet my boyfriend Shane" she said and couldn't help smile widely at the fact that she wasn't single and alone (Sam didn't really count)

"It's a pleasure to _finally_ meet you" Kurt said holding out his hand

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you"

Kurt paled what had the football team been saying about him? He discarded those thoughts. Shane seemed like a good guy; surely he was talking about what Mercedes had said about him.

"All good I hope."

"Shane nodded, although his smile did not quite reach his eyes. "I don't believe a word the say about you n the locker rooms. I'm really glad 'Cedes has someone like you."

Kurt smiled, a little tension easing in his face and sat down. "Sorry I'm late, Blaine rang me earlier and Ilost track of time."

Mercedes noticed that Kurt's face lit up whenever he said or heard Blaine's name and wondered if Shane had or ever would have the same effect on her.

"No worries, this guy," she said patting the broad footballer's hand "was freaking out about meeting you."

"Really?" Kurt asked. He hadn't ever thought of himself as that intimidating.

"'Cedes" Shane gasped embarrassed

The girl giggled "Oh babe your face."

Shane turned his face away from the others frowning

"Aww babe, I'm sorry."

"You wound me"

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"Aww, you guys are so sweet." Kurt wondered if his friends ever thought that of him and Blaine*. "So 'Cedes, I need deets, your killing me here. When did this" he said motioning at the couples intertwined hands "happen?"

"Well" Mercedes started nervously "please don't kill me; we got together two weeks ago."

"Two weeks!" Kurt repeated, his volume rising "Why didn't you tell me? I told you the moment Blaine asked me out, well as soon as I got back to my dorm room anyway."

"I know; I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Mercedes pleaded reaching out her free hand to hold Kurt's.

"Go shopping with me and I might think about it," the countertenor shrugged "I need new clothes for senior year, I want to look fierce."

The tow best friends laughed and Shane was happy to see how comfortable they were around each other.

"Cedes will you please go powder your nose or something?" Kurt asked "I would like to have a word with you man." Kurt leant forward over the table as Mercedes left to go to the bathroom.

"I know that I'm half the size of you but I'm a ninja and if you _ever _hurt my girl, I will hunt you down and cut you. Understood?"

Shane gulped audibly and nodded slowly.

"Now what exactly are your intentions?"

"I-I," Shane stuttered "I really like Mercedes and am enjoying to get to know her; she's so kind and sweet. I would never hurt her."

"Good answer." Kurt said pulling out his diary. "Well this week looks full but how about we go on a double date next week?"

"Sure that sounds great"

"Good, well I've got to go, tell Cedes to call me."

With that Kurt picked up his half full take-away coffee mug and left the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it totally suck? I'm sorry I had the idea formed in my head so sorry if any of the characters seem OOC <strong>

**Does anyone _not_ think that of Klaine?  
><strong>


End file.
